


Roar

by RenaRoo



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa watches as another sun sets. [reposting of fic from circa 2009]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love Gargoyles, but haven’t written much for it, so I thought I’d just post one of my old forgotten ff.net fics! If I recall correctly, this particular fic was a practice in me being descriptive? I’m sure it translates to just being purple prose, but I have so few ships that I really enjoy and so I’ll just continue enjoying this for being one of those~

Like the last, outstretched hand of a defeated warrior, the last beam of sunlight pierced the reddened tarp, a radiant golden string. Fading, the last beam was mercilessly engulfed by a royal violent line in the heavens before becoming ever lost in the tempered nighttime sky.

The night was not a lull of rolling quietness on the island, however. Elisa Maza knew it was the city’s nights that truly brought the life to the concrete labyrinth.

It were these times that she enjoyed the most.

She reflected upon her previous encounters with just the precise moment as her jacket, pitted close against her in the altitude of the police station, rubbed against the century’s old brick behind her.

A smile curved across her trained, stoic face as a rumble shook the very concrete slabs she leaned against.

The detective’s gaze never faltered from the delicate corners of Goliath’s chiseled face. It was a Gothic reflection of a true warrior, a true leader. So firm and unregretting yet lined with patience above his fearsome brow.

Like lightning dousing the stone body, crevices formed over Goliath’s features and beneath the materializing chasms, life was given a new breath.

Movement beneath the chips of rock tore the stone cocoon like thin strips of tissue paper and released the beast and gentleman form within. Torn away like a lost mask, the pieces of mineral coating fell from Goliath’s body like small pebbles, littering the ground around him.

His face peeled free, his jaws broke from their frigid position, and he released the mightiest of roars.

The sound thundered through her body and she could not help but shiver. The force was new every night despite how mundane the routine became in her mind.

And she loved the sound all the more for it.

In reply the city below came alive and the horns blasted as people chattered and stepped along on their thick heels, moving trash cans, closing window panes, slamming doors, yelling in an imperfect harmony to match the force of Goliath’s call. All failing.

The others in the tower also woke, but none matching Goliath’s might.

And yet, despite such a fantastic display, his broad wings curved about his shoulders and likened to a splendid cape, shrouding his body.

He turned and bowed to her in thanks for the magnificent pleasure of her company and Elisa nodded to him, her gentleman, her warrior.

Goliath may have masked himself as the perfect man, but Elisa would always admit that it was the fierce and tragic soldier that he revealed in his potent roar that made her own hear soar.


End file.
